


Oikawa Can't be a Vampire?!

by kiki_chu



Series: Haikyuu!! Themed Weeks and Events [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accusations of Vampirism, Gratuitous Talk of Food, M/M, Much Sass and Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Hinata is convinced that Oikawa is a vampire. Suga is sent to investigate.





	Oikawa Can't be a Vampire?!

**Author's Note:**

> April 27th: forest / **supernatural** / coffee shop au
> 
> Thanks to [Andy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours) for betaing and [Sleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleigh) for the idea.

“The Grand King is a vampire!”

 

Suga’s talking with Daichi when he hears Hinata’s proclamation. They’re in the middle of practice taking a quick break, and many had taken the opportunity to take their cellphones out. Suga shares a look with the team Captain.

 

“I leave it to you this time, Vice Captain.” Daichi claps his shoulder in sympathy.

 

Suga sighs but heads over to where a couple of the club members had gathered around to hear Hinata’s explanation. Hinata babbled out an explanation having to do with sparkles, and good looks, and some girl posting about feeling bewitched by him on social media. 

 

Kageyama listened to the whole thing with an intent look on his face, nodding occasionally. Nishinoya was fanning the flames commenting that he hadn’t seen Oikawa’s reflection in the mirror when they were in the bathroom at the same time. Asahi was trying to calm everyone down, but everyone was just speaking over his nervous attempts. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were near but apart from the group, and Suga knew that it wouldn’t be long before a sharp comment came from that quarter.

 

When Hinata started to insist that they had to  _ do _ something, Suga knew it was time to step in.

 

“Oikawa is not a vampire.” He said it with all the authority he could muster.

 

It didn’t phase Hinata at all and the younger boy responded with, “That’s what he wants you to think.”

 

Insisting was going to get them nowhere, Suga sensed. In that case. “You could just ask him and hear it straight from the source.”

 

Hinata gaped. “Ask the  _ Grand King _ if he’s a vampire?!”

 

“Do you think he would just admit it?” Nishinoya said, grinning.

 

Suga sent a glare towards the libero before looking back at Hinata. “Look, even if he  _ does _ lie, if you go and ask in person then you’d be able to tell if he were lying or not.”

 

He didn’t expect that Hinata would actually be able to read Oikawa, especially if he was intent on deception, but Suga thought that the idea of a direct confrontation might make Hinata give up on things for now. Then he would hopefully forget the whole thing before practice was over. In fact, Suga was ready to tell Daichi to drive everyone hard in order to ensure it.

 

“If his secret is in danger of getting out he might do something to you though.” Nishinoya was apparently not going to let things lie.

 

Before Suga could intervene again Hinata bopped his fist to the palm of his other hand, looking like he had a revelation.

 

“Then Suga senpai should ask him.”

 

“Huh?”

 

No one was more surprised by that decision than Suga himself.

 

“What? Why me?”

 

Hinata smiled, bright and sunny. “Because no one would hurt Suga senpai, even if they were a vampire. Out of all of us, you’d be safest.”

 

“Hey! Everyone back to practice!” Daichi shouted from across the room.

 

“I’m so glad we’re going to be able to find out the truth,” Hinata told Kageyama as they wandered back over to the court.

 

“We’re counting on you to solve this mystery for us, senpai,” Tsukishima said with a snigger.

 

Suga could only groan. He didn’t think that they were going to forget about this any time soon.

 

.

 

Suga didn’t know how he ended up in a family restaurant waiting for Oikawa to meet him. Actually, he did know. It because Oikawa had apparently slipped his number into Kageyama’s contact list. Hinata and Nishinoya had snatched the phone and proceeded to set up a meeting while escaping all attempts to recover the phone or stop them. Suga didn’t even know what they told Oikawa, only that the time and place they were supposed to meet.

 

This was not how he wanted to spend his only free day of the week.

 

“Mr. Refreshing~”

 

Suga looked towards the door and saw Oikawa waving widely as he approached Suga’s table. Much to Suga’s surprise, there were no girls trailing after him. One of the waitresses saw Oikawa and did a double take.

 

He was very attractive, Suga thought, scrutinizing Oikawa’s cheerful, quiet beautiful face and his fluffy, well styled hair. And he was a hard workers and an excellent setter and player as well. It was no wonder why he was so popular really. It was just a shame about his personality.

 

“Imagine my surprise when I got a text from Tobio-chan about how you were  _ desperate _ to meet me.” Oikawa plopped down on the opposite side of the booth from him. “I thought you couldn’t be any less interested in me other than an opponent to overcome.”

 

Suga’s eyes narrowed and he thought about making a comment about Shiratorizawa, but he wasn’t cruel enough to rub another’s failure in their face at just the slightest provocation. No promises if Oikawa kept provoking him though.

 

“Our younger ones got a little carried away.” Suga wondered if he even wanted to bring up the vampire thing. “

 

“Such a shame, I thought I was going to hear something good today.” 

 

Oikawa punctuated his sentence with a wink and Suga felt his heart skip a beat. Oikawa was just that attractive, Suga excused himself, and he could be charming when he wanted to be.

 

“Right… Did you know what you want to order?” Suga flagged down the waitress that had seemed to recognize Oikawa.

 

“What can I get you?”

 

“Hang on, let me look.” 

 

Oikawa hurried to flip through the menu while Suga placed an order for some juice and the spiciest pasta he could find on the menu.

 

“Okay! I’m ready.” Oikawa said after the waitress finished recording Suga’s order. “I’ll take a coffee and one of these mediterranean sandwiches, but none of the garlic sauce please. Ah! I recognize you, you come to my games a lot, right?”

 

Suga braced himself to stand by while Oikawa flirted.

 

“Thank you for coming to watch all the time. I hope you’ll call out to me next time. I’m meeting with someone now though, so this will have to be it for now.”

 

The waitress thanked Oikawa for speaking with her and rushed to hand in their order. Suga gave Oikawa a look.

 

“What?”

 

“I was surprised that you sent her away like that. Don’t you like getting surrounded by girls?”

 

“I don’t mind it, but of course I wouldn’t chat someone else up if I’m meeting with someone else. I’m the kind of guy who’s devoted once he’s been pinned down.”

 

“...Right.” How exactly was he supposed to respond to that?

 

“Plus, by acknowledging her, I ensured that we’ll be left alone!”

 

“And I bet we’ll get faster service too.”

 

“Just a side benefit!” Oikawa laughed a little. “So what does Karasuno need from me? Not that I mind spending time with second most beautiful setter in Miyagi Prefecture.”

 

Suga planted his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his knuckles. “Oh? If it’s just looks, I don’t think I’ll lose out to Kenjirou Shirabu.”

 

There’s a beat of silence before Oikawa bursts out laughing. After that the ice is broken and they fall into an easy banter sprinkled liberally with some teasing. Their food comes quickly to the surprise of neither of them. Suga’s pasta fills the small bowl with cheese and garnish sprinkled prettily on top. Oikawa’s sandwich is… a sandwich with a side of french fries.

 

Suga forks up some pasta with relish. It’s super spicy, the way he likes it, and tastes great. This particular restaurant is well known for having tasty food in generous portions at a price that even high school student couldn’t cry too much over. Suga hums a little. So yummy. Across from him, he sees Oikawa biting into his sandwich. Oikawa doesn’t seem to be enjoying his food as much as Suga was. Cucumber sandwiches… but he couldn’t be on a diet if he was eating fries as well, right?

 

Suga had enough of the mechanical way Oikawa was working through his food.

 

“Do you want to try mine?” He asked.

 

Oikawa perked up at that. “Please!”

 

Suga scans the table, but there are no extra plates or saucers to be found. Throwing up his metaphorical hands, he speared a couple pieces of pasta onto his fork and holds them out towards Oikawa. 

 

Oikawa seems stunned for a moment. When he leans forward to take the food, Suga notices that a flush has risen over his fair cheeks. There’s a squeal from somewhere in the restaurant, and that’s when Suga realizes what he’s done. Soon his blush matches Oikawa.

 

They’re silent while Oikawa chews. Then Oikawa suddenly makes a face and grabs for his complimentary glass of water.

 

Oh yeah… Suga puts a hand to cover his snort.

 

“Sorry, was that too spicy for you?” He asks in his sweetest voice.

 

Oikawa sets down his water, now half empty. The look he gives Suga is sour, and Suga has the feeling that the redness in his cheeks has more to do with the heat of the food than anything else.

 

“You did that on purpose.”

 

Suga laughs. The waitress comes back over with a pitcher to refill Oikawa’s water glass. She’s redder than Oikawa.

 

“Would you like a spare plate?” She asks, not meeting either of their eyes.

 

“A small one, please,” Suga tells her.

 

She hurries away, and the delivery of the promised dish is fast enough to rival Kageyama and Hinata’s freak quick.

 

Suga smiles at Oikawa. “Would you like more?”

 

“That was mean.” But he holds out the plate.

 

Suga dishes out some pasta onto the plate. He thinks he feels stares boring into him, and he wonders what more they’re expecting.

 

They continue eating without further mishap now that Oikawa knows what to expect. Maybe as a little revenge he tosses a couple of fries at Suga, but they settle down quickly since they don’t want to make more of a scene by getting thrown out.

 

After they’re finished eating and the waitress clears away their plates, Oikawa insists that they split a desert. Apparently that’s what he was saving his appetite for. After Suga gives in, Oikawa spends ten minutes fussing over the restaurant’s miniscule dessert menu. He seems particularly divided over the choice of flan or a parfait. Suga suggests that they should get the flan and ask for a scoop of ice cream, but Oikawa protests.

 

“A parfait is completely different from just a scoop of ice cream!”

 

But that seems to settle things since now Oikawa is determined to show Suga the complexities and greatness of parfaits and orders one.

 

The parfait is certainly grand: scoops of mostly vanilla ice cream with one each of strawberry and chocolate, along with fruits, jello, and with fudge syrup drizzled liberally on top. It looks different from the one pictured in the menu too. It has two long dessert spoon stuck in the tall glass and there’s a thin heart shaped cookie stuck on top. Suga stares at the cookie as Oikawa oohs and awws, wondering if this was another special service from their waitress. He wondered if she was misunderstanding something.

 

“Let’s try it!” Oikawa hands a spoon to Suga before turning his on the parfait, dragging it through the layers, collecting a variety of ingredients.

 

Suga copies him and together they demolish the parfait. The bill comes and Suga insists on paying because he’s part of the reason Oikawa got dragged out here, but Oikawa insists on at least paying for the dessert at least. By the time they settle things, pay, and exit the restaurant it’s dark.

 

Suga shrugs into his sweater. It’s not very cold only a bit chilly, but a cold at this point would be inconvenient to say the least. Oikawa stood next to him, rubbing his arms, but he didn’t seem to be carrying a jacket. Suga silently offered the other setter the scarf he had decided to take at the last second in case it got colder than he expected.

 

“Oh? Did you want to share?” 

 

How did Oikawa manage to make things sound so suggestive? It made Suga smile though. He shoved the scarf into Oikawa’s hands.

 

“Stupid. Put it on. I don’t want your team to lose just because you get a cold.”

 

“So kind.” Oikawa wound the scarf around his neck, and shoved his hands into his pockets. The two of them stared into the dark sky speckled with street lights in front of them. “So what did you call me out here for?”

 

Urgh, he thought that Oikawa had forgotten. He’d been wrong about this sort of thing increasingly lately. He thought at this point he might as well come clean.

 

“Hinata thinks you’re a vampire.” He waited until Oikawa stopped laughing and could actually hear him before finishing his explanation. “-and so they sent me to meet you.”

 

There were tears of mirth in Oikawa’s eyes. “The kids on your team put you through a lot, don’t they.”

 

They did. “It’s worth it though.”

 

They reflected silently for a moment then Oikawa said, “Well, aren’t you going to ask me?”

 

Sighing, but figuring he owed it to Oikawa to play along, Suga asked, “Oikawa, are you a vampire?”

 

Silence. Then Oikawa gently pushed Suga backwards until his back touched the wall between the restaurant's door and windows. Oikawa put his hands on either side of Suga, trapping him in before leaning in close.

 

“What will you give to find out?”

 

Suga snorted at that, Oikawa smiled in good humor, but didn’t move.

 

“No? How about: now that you’ve found out, I can’t let you go.”

 

“Is that so? Then what are you going to do with me?”

 

“Koushi.”

 

Suga froze at the sound of his first name. Oikawa leaned in closer, his face ducking close to his collarbone. Suga could feel the gentle brush of Oikawa’s hair against his skin and then there was a sharp feeling. Oikawa backed off.

 

“I look forward to hearing how you explain that to your friends.” Oikawa said, taking several steps away. He tugged on the end of Suga’s scarf. “I’ll return this to you later, okay?”

 

Oikawa was already halfway down the street before Suga realized what had happened.

 

“Did you just  _ bite  _ me?” There was no way that Oikawa would be able to hear his outraged question.

 

.

 

The reckoning came the next day came while Suga was changing in to his practice clothes.

 

“Senpai, is that a hickey?” It was just like Tsukishima to be the one to start shit.

 

There was silence in the clubroom. Suga resisted the urge to tug up the collar of his shirt. Oikawa had worked quickly, the mark still wasn’t gone.

 

“Suga…” Daichi clearly didn’t know what to say.

 

“You didn’t have that Saturday!” Nishinoya reasons. “So that means…”

 

“Oikawa!?” ”The Grand King!?” 

 

Several voices shouted their conclusion at the same time, and it was followed by general pandemonium until Daichi could reel everyone back in.

 

Suga lead the march to the gym, having not said anything. The tender little bruise on his collarbone felt like a brand. He really wished the shirt’s collar was just a little higher.

 

“So he was a vampire!” He could hear Hinata whispering somewhere behind him. “Does this mean Suga senpai will become a vampire too?”

 

Suga made a note to get Oikawa’s number from Kageyama’s phone later. First, though, he was going to figure out how to get his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I stretched the prompt, but the idea grabbed me so I went with it.
> 
> If you've gotten this far then you probably like Oisuga. Did you know that there is a zine in the works? Be sure to check us out at [12 an Oisuga Zine](https://twelveoisugazine.tumblr.com/) and please spread the word.


End file.
